doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Patricia Acevedo
) |lugar_nacimiento = México, D.F. |primera_aparicion = Gasparín y los ángeles |ingreso_doblaje = 1979 «'El sitio oficial del Doblaje Mexicano' (página web actualmente desaparecida) |familiares = Josafat Acevedo (padre)Blog de Javier Rivero (Javodubb) Gloria Rocha (madrina) Casandra Acevedo (sobrina) Rodrigo Acevedo (hijo) |pais = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|Patricia Acevedo con [[Luis Daniel Ramírez, Gaby Willer, Eduardo Garza, Isabel Martiñón, Liliana Barba y Mario Castañeda en ExpoAnime Tour Mangamundo.]] thumb|Patricia Acevedo y sus personajes. Patricia "Paty" Acevedo (nacida en Ciudad de México, el 29 de abril de 1959) es una actriz y directora de doblaje mexicana, principalmente conocida por ser la voz de distintos personajes de anime y dibujos animados, como Casper en la serie homónima, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon en Sailor Moon, Milk y Chaoz en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, Angélica Pickles en Aventuras en pañales y sus spin-offs y películas, Lisa Simpson en Los Simpson (temps. 1-15) y Lisa Hayes en Robotech, entre muchos otros, y en series de televisión dio voz a Rachel Green (Jennifer Aniston) en Amigos, a Dana Foster (Staci Keanan) en Paso a paso, a Lisa Turtle (Lark Voorhies) en Salvado por la campana y fue la 2ª voz de Brian Tanner (Benji Gregory) en ALF, entre otras. También es conocida por interpretar a Nancy Thompson y Alice Johnson en la saga cinematográfica de Pesadilla en la calle del infierno. SMCSailorMoon.png|Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon en Sailor Moon, uno de sus personajes más emblemáticos. Lisa.png|Lisa Simpson en Los Simpson (temps. 1-15), otro de sus personaje más conocidos. Angelica_Pickles.png|Angélica Pickles en Aventuras en pañales, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Angelica-RugratsCrecidos.png|Angélica Pickles (adolescente) en Rugrats crecidos. Princesa Milk Dragon Ball Artwork.png|Milk en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Chaoz Artwork Oficial.png|Chaoz, también en la franquicia Dragon Ball 1632151-lisa_hayes_01.png|Lisa Hayes en Robotech. Lizzie Devine.jpg|Lizzie Devine en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Charlene Sinclair.jpg|Charlene Sinclair en Dinosaurios. Casper 300.gif|Casper/Gasparín en la serie homónima. Patti_Mayonnaise.png|Patti Mayonnaise en Doug (Nickelodeon). Princess Adora.jpg|Princesa Adora en She-Ra: La princesa del poder. Sally_Yumeno.png|Sally Yumeno en Sally, la brujita. Poron.png|Poron también en Sally, la brujita. Lenny_Ai.png|Lenny Ai en Robots Ninja. Yaiba.Kurogane.full.424777.png|Yaiba Kurogane en Yaiba. Willybit.png|Willybit en Los Bits. Abigail.png|Abigail en Érase una vez un bosque. Bernardette,_princesa_de_Lourdes.png|Bernardette Soubirous en Bernardette: La princesa de Lourdes. Annabelle_AW.png|Annabelle en El deseo de Annabelle. Lirin muñeca.gif|Lirin en Bleach. Jennifer Aniston as Rachel Green.jpg|Rachel Green en Friends. Lark-voorhies-saved-by-the-bell.png|Lisa Turtle en Salvado por la campana (2ª voz) y Salvado por la campana: Estilo Hawaii. Danafoster.jpg|Dana Foster en Paso a paso. Step_by_Step_Brendan_Lambert1.png|Brendan Lambert (niño) también en Paso a paso. Brian_Tanner.jpg|Brian Tanner (2ª voz) en ALF. Jonathan_taylor_thomas_home-improvement.png|Randy Taylor (niño) en Mejorando la casa. Gordie Lachance SBM.jpeg|Gordie Lachance en Cuenta conmigo (doblaje original). Goonies_Mikey_Walsh.png|Michael "Mikey" Walsh en Los Goonies (doblaje original). 14165-9435.jpg|Short Round en Indiana Jones y el templo de la perdición (doblaje original). Buckwheat.png|Buckwheat en Los pequeños traviesos. Mrs._Roberts2.png|Sra. Roberts también en Los pequeños traviesos. Macaulay-Culkin-Uncle-Buck-1989.png|Miles Russell en Tío Buck al rescate (doblaje original). Bluelagoon1980emily.jpg|Emmeline Lestrange en La laguna azul (doblaje original). Los_cazafantasmas_-_Janine_Melnitz.png|Janine Melnitz en Los cazafantasmas (en los tres doblajes mexicanos) y Los cazafantasmas II (doblaje de Sebastians). MDA_Anelle_Dupuy.png|Anelle Dupuy Desoto en Magnolias de acero. Wonka_-_1971-2l.jpg|Violeta Beauregard en Willy Wonka y su fábrica de chocolate (doblaje SISSA). SOM_Brigitta_Von_Trapp.png|Brigitta Von Trapp en La novicia rebelde. Maria von trapp lnranime.png|María Von Trapp en la versión anime de La novicia rebelde. Ayame.jpg|Ayame en Inuyasha. Tiger_Lily_Anime.png|Tiger Lily en Las aventuras de Peter Pan. Chibi_chibi.png|Chibi Chibi/Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon en Sailor Moon Sailor Stars. Nancy_Thompson.gif|Nancy Thompson en la saga de Pesadilla en la calle del infierno. PCI5AliceJohnson.png|Alice Johnson también en la saga de Pesadilla en la calle del infierno. Elisabeth-shue-the-karate-kid.jpg|Ali Mills en Karate Kid. RB_Lana.png|Lana en Negocios riesgosos. Molly_Ringwald_in_Pretty_in_Pink.png|Andie Walsh en La chica de rosa. Schuyler-Fisk-in-The-Baby-Sitters-Club.png|Kristy Thomas en El club de las niñeras. Jack-Starbright-25780528-852-480.png|Jack Starbright en Alex Rider: Operación Stormbreaker. Jennifer_Runyon_in_18_again.png|Robin Morrison en 18 otra vez. Amanda_Peterson_in_Explorers.png|Lori Swenson en Los exploradores. EleniakF.jpg|Shauni McClain en Guardianes de la bahía. Michele_Green_in_L.A._Law.png|Abigail "Abby" Perkins en Se hará justicia. Lauren_Ambrose_in_Six_Feet_Under.png|Claire Fisher en Six Feet Under. V131Annie_Phillips.png|Annie Phillips en Viernes 13. V131Marcie_Cunningham.png|Marcie Cunningham también en Viernes 13. V1312Vickie.png|Vickie en Viernes 13: Parte II. Princess_Kneesaa.png|Princesa Kneesaa (2ª voz, 2ª temp.) en Los Ewoks. Biker_Mice_from_Mars_Charley.png|Charlene "Charley" Sinclair en Los Motorratones de Marte. Jane turner edm.png|Jane Turner en El duende mágico. Amy.March.(Little.Women).full.256598.png|Amy March en Mujercitas (1980). Akane tendo by fckyeahpunk-d4j54lw.png|Akane Tendo en las películas y Ovas de Ranma ½. SMRMDarienChibaNiño.png|Darien Chiba (niño) en Sailor Moon R: La leyenda de la Reina Xenian. Shizuka.png|Andrea (Shizuka) en Doraemon: El dinosaurio de Nobita. Robotech_Macross_Sammie.png|Sammie Porter en Robotech. Robotech_Southern_Cross_Nova_Satori.png|Nova Satori en Robotech: Los Maestros de la Robotecnia. Robotech_Southern_Cross_Musica.png|Música también en Robotech: Los Maestros de la Robotecnia. Robotech_Mospeada_Annie.png|Annie "Menta" LaBelle en Robotech: La Nueva Generación. Tsume inuzuka by alakazum.png|Tsume Inuzuka en Naruto. Tonton02.png|Tonton también en Naruto. Obotchaman .png|Obotchaman en Dr. Slump 2. Tsururin_Tsun_Dr._Slump_2.png|Tsururin Tsun también en Dr. Slump 2. Aiko.jpg|Aiko Date en Espíritu de lucha. iqgMG7QKC5va1.jpg|Shimei Ryomou en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros. Doncella Jeanne.png|Doncella Jeanne en Shaman King. Eliza Shaman King2.png|Eliza también en Shaman King. Alexis_Rhodes_GX.png|Alexis Rhodes (2ª voz, temp. 1) en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Charlotte-0.jpg|Charlotte de Poulignac en Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles. 2935118727_1_3.png|Madame Sharon de Poulignac (1ª voz) también en Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles. Riko_Kamabukuro.png|Riko Kamabukuro en Eyeshield 21. Cyborg_009_Dina.png|Dina en Cyborg 009. Voltron_Merla.png|Princesa Merla en Voltron, defensor del universo. VOX.jpg|VOX en Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio. Share_Bear.jpg|Generosita en Los Cariñositos: la película. Cozy_Heart_Penguin.jpg|Corazón Dulce también en Los Cariñositos: la película. Debs.png|Debs Turnbull en Robotboy. Mrs. Vortex.jpg|Sasha Vortex en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Margo_Sherman_TC.png|Margo Sherman en El crítico. Lady_Marian_El_joven_Robin_Hood.png|Lady Marian en El joven Robin Hood. Wednesday_Fryday_Addams_(1992).png|Merlina Addams en la versión animada de Los locos Addams. DraHutchison62.png|Dra. Paula Hutchison (1ª voz) en La vida moderna de Rocko. Alice-mitchell-all-new-dennis-the-menace.png|Alice Mitchell en la versión animada de Daniel el travieso. Margaret-wade-all-new-dennis-the-menace.png|Margaret Wade también en Daniel el travieso. Joey-mcdonald-all-new-dennis-the-menace.png|Joey MacDonald también en Daniel el travieso. Sean_Brody_Jaws_2.png|Sean Brody en Tiburón 2. Tina_Wilcox.png|Tina Wilcox tambien en Tiburón 2. 348px-Rick Morales Charmcaster.jpg|Charmcaster/Hope en Ben 10. Imagen 1.jpg|Serena en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena. Copia de jennifer by bbobsan-d5bebkv.jpg|Jennifer Nocturne también en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena. Princesa Looma.png|Princesa Looma en Ben 10: Omniverse. Peppermint_Patty.png|Peppermint Patty en varios cortos y películas de Peanuts. Nestor.png|Nestor en Nestor, el burrito de largas orejas. Firefly2.png|Luciérnaga en Mi pequeño pony. Gaby S6MLP.png|Gabriella "Gabby" en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Gárgolas_Lady_Gruoch.png|Lady Grouch/MacBeth en Gárgolas. Gárgolas_Maggie_Reed.png|Maggie Reed también en Gárgolas. Linka-captain-planet-and-the-planeteers-2.76.jpg|Linka (2ª temp.) en El Capitán Planeta y los planetarios. Laura_Los_Pitufos.png|Laura (ep. 44) en Los Pitufos. Sasette313.png|Sasette (temps. 8-9) también en Los Pitufos. Grotescología Feminita (Personaje de Paty Acevedo).png|Feminita Tiña en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos. Marie_Dodo.jpg|Marie Dodo en Plaza Sésamo presenta: Sigan a esa ave. Habhi Birthday.jpg|Habhi en El mundo de Elmo. TVF_Ruth_Jamison.gif|Ruth Jamison en Tomates verdes fritos. Mary_Stuart_Masterson_in_Bad_Girls.png|Anita Crown en Cuatro mujeres y un destino. Janetport.png|Janet Weiss en El show de terror de Rocky. LanaLang.gif|Lana Lang en la primera película de Superman. Iron_Eagle_Shawnee_Smith.png|Julie en Águilas de acero. Dolores_Rebchuk.png|Dolores Rebchuk en Vaselina 2. Betty_Lou_Quien.png|Betty Lou Quien en El Grinch. Aska-mitsu-3.png|Mitsu en Las Tortugas Ninja III (doblaje original). Archivo:Kill-bill-nosologeeks.jpg|La Novia/Mamba Negra en Kill Bill Vol. 1 (3ª versión). Juliette_Lewis_in_Too_Young_To_Die.png|Amanda en Demasiado joven para morir. Melissa_Gilbert_in_Sylvester.png|Charlie en Sylvester. Vicky_maiz_1.gif|Vicky en Los niños del maíz. Sandy_cdh_1978.png|Sandy en Castillos de hielo. Suki.jpg|Suki en Más rápido más furioso. 14604-20008.jpg|Mindy Sterngood en Terror bajo la tierra. Nell Maldicion.jpeg|Eleonor "Nell" Vance en La maldición. Copycat_-_Mary_Jane_Monohan.png|Mary Jane Monohan en El imitador. Alexandra_Paul_in_Christine.png|Leigh Cabot en Christine. Theresa-Randle-Malcolm-X-.png|Laura en Malcolm X. LADP_Robin_Shelby.png|Robin Shelby en La aventura del Poseidón. Goodsonelijah.jpg|Mark Evans en El ángel malvado. Colin_Craven_1949.jpg|Colin Craven (Dean Stockwell en El jardín secreto. JudyRose.jpg|Judy Rose en La noche de los muertos vivientes. Jen_aniston.jpg|Fue la voz de Jennifer Aniston en varias de sus películas. Carolina_kasting.jpg|También fue la voz de la actriz brasileña Carolina Kasting en varias de sus telenovelas. Ros_HBO.jpg|Ros en El juego de tronos. True Blood Lettie Mae.png|Lettie Mae Thornton en True Blood. Elizabeth_Banks_in_W.png|Laura Bush en W. Biografia de George W. Bush. NinaCGI ARt.png|Nina Williams en Tekken y cortos CGI promocionales. erica geerson eldls-lbdb2.png|Erica Geerson en El libro de las sombras: La bruja de Blair 2. Janine.jpeg|Janine Melnitz en Los verdaderos cazafantasmas (algunos episodios). Etsumi Kido WFMDP.png|Etsumi Kido en Mirmo Zibang. Breve biografía Patricia Acevedo es originaria de la Ciudad de México y cuenta con una larga trayectoria dentro de la especialidad de doblaje de voz incursionando en 1979, forjándose en la práctica de esta actividad, logrando así una sólida y talentosa carrera donde además ha realizado dirección de diálogos, la cual también la ha podido compaginar con la radio y locución comercial. Actualmente continúa plenamente activa en estas disciplinas. Filmografía thumb|right|230px|Sus personajes. Películas Jennifer Aniston *Travesura del amor - Jane Claremont (2014) *A él no le gustas tanto - Beth Murphy (2009) (2ª versión) *Mi novia Polly - Polly Prince (2004) *Todopoderoso - Grace Connelly (2003) (versión Universal) Scarlett Johansson *La dalia negra - Kay Lake (2006) *Perdidos en Tokio - Charlotte (2003) *Causa justa - Katie Armstrong (1995) Emily Watson *La teoría del todo - Beryl Wilde (2014) *Las cenizas de Angela - Angela McCourt (1999) Ashley Greene *Un guerrero de corazón - Brooklyn (2011) *Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva - Alice Cullen (2009) (redoblaje) Jordan Ladd *A prueba de muerte - Shanna (2007) *Hostel II - Stephanie (2007) Emily Perkins *Feroz 3: El origen - Brigitte Fitzgerald (2004) *Feroz - Brigitte Fitzgerald (2000) (doblaje original) Uma Thurman *Kill Bill Vol. 1 - La Novia/Mamba Negra (2003) (3ª versión) *Relaciones peligrosas - Cécile de Volanges (1988) (doblaje original) Selma Blair *El nuevo novio de mi mamá - Emily Lott (2008) *Scream 2 - Amiga de CiCi (1997) Lisa Wilcox *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 5: El niño de los sueños - Alice Johnson (1989) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 4: El amo de los sueños - Alice Johnson (1988) Annie Potts *Los cazafantasmas 2 - Janine Melnitz (1989) (redoblaje) *Los cazafantasmas - Janine Melnitz (1984) Heather Langenkamp *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3: Los guerreros del sueño - Nancy Thompson (1987) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno - Nancy Thompson (1984) Otros *Ibiza - Sarah (Michaela Watkins) (2018) *Feliz día de tu muerte - Reportera #1 (2017) *6 días - Mujer intérprete (Marjan Gorgani) (2017) *Recuerdos secretos - Rebecca Guttman (Liza Balkan) (2015) *Captive - Ella misma (Ashley Smith) (2015) *El engaño del siglo - Betsy Andreu (Elaine Cassidy) (2015) *Balas cruzadas - Janice Knowles (Claudia Bassols) (2012) *Cita con el amor - Sarah (Lizzy Caplan) (2012) *Los miserables - Voces adicionales (2012) *Qué esperar cuando se está esperando - Enfermera de Skyler (Pam Smith) (2012) *30 y viviendo en casa - Voces adicionales (2011) *Justin Bieber: nunca digas nunca - Voces adicionales (2011) *La lista de deseos - Sarah Fischer (Jennifer Esposito) (2010) *Más allá del cielo - Chica en jueguetería (Valerie Tian) (2010) *Virgen y culpable a los 41 - Voces adicionales (2010) *Ramona and Beezus - Voces adicionales (2010) *Código Icarus - Joey (Stefanie Von Pfetten) (2010) *Detalles menores - Vanessa (Whitney Lee) (2009) *La mentira original - Shelley Bailey (Tina Fey) (2009) (2ª versión) *Pandorum - Nadia (Antje Traue) (2009) (2ª versión) *La Pantera Rosa 2 - Nicole (Emily Mortimer) (2009) *I Hope They Serve Beer in Hell - Sra. Jorgens (Meagen Fay) (2009) *Ben 10: invasión alienígena - Reina Chip (Wendy Cutler) (2009) *Alocada obsesión - Hancock (Kerri Kenney) (2009) *Bakhita - Carolina (Nathalie Rapti Gomez) (2009) *Casi embarazada - Emma (Bridgit Mendler) (2009) (redoblaje) *Persecución inminente - Taslima Jahangir (Summer Bishil) (2009) *Whip It - Bloody Holly (Zoë Bell) (2009) *Spectacular! - Recepcionista (2009) *Enamorándome de mi ex - Trisha (Rita Wilson) (2009) *Agente internacional - Reportera de noticias (Tristana Moore) (2009) *Siempre hay tiempo para reír - Lisa Simmons (Nicol Paone) (2009) *Julie & Julia - Annabelle (Jillian Bach) (2009) *17 otra vez - Sra. Dell (Margaret Cho) / Abogada de Scarlett (Jeanine Jackson) (2009) (2ª versión) *El mejor lugar del mundo - LN (Maggie Gyllenhaal) (2009) *Tras las líneas enemigas 3: Colombia - Voces adicionales (2009) *Los fantasmas de mis ex - Amiga afro de Jenni Perotti (Kortney Adams) (2009) *American Pie 7: La guía del amor - Voces adicionales (2009) *Aprendiendo de mí - Lucy (Jessica Alba) (2008) *Otis deseos oscuros - Kim (Tarah Paige) (2008) *W. Biografia de George W. Bush - Laura Bush (Elizabeth Banks) (2008) *Siete almas - Voz del 911 (Casey Morris) (2008) *El sustituto - Sra. Hutchins (Mary Stein) (2008) *Diva adolescente - Voces adicionales (2008) *CJ7 - Voces adicionales (2008) *El fin de los tiempos - Chica en jeep (Shayna Levine) (2008) *Espejos siniestros - Amy Carson (Paula Patton) (2008) *Ember: La ciudad perdida - Voces adicionales (2008) *Todo lo que quiero para Navidad - Voces adicionales (2007) *La noche es nuestra - Voces adicionales (2007) *St Trinian's - Taylor (Kathryn Drysdale) / Peaches (Amara Caran) (2007) (redoblaje) *Mi historia sin mí - Claire (Charlotte Gainsbourg) (2007) *Rush Hour 3 - Marsha (Mia Tyler) (2007) *Entre mujeres - Janey (Ginnifer Goodwin) (2007) *Soy leyenda - Katie (Katie Couric) (2007) *Conociendo a Jane Austen - Actriz (Sybil Martinez) (2007) *La isla de las almas perdidas - Beate (Anette Støvelbæk) (2007) *1408 - Katie Enslin (Jasmine Jessica Anthony) (2007) *¿Cómo atrapar un millonario? - Faye Faulkner (Vanessa Branch) (2007) (redoblaje) *Una historia de Navidad - Eemeli (niño) (Oskari Heimonen) (2007) *Yo los declaro marido y... Larry - Voces adicionales (2007) *Charlie Bartlett - Marilyn Bartlett (Hope Davis) (2007) (2ª versión) *El palacio de Joe - Charlotte (Kelly Reilly) (2007) *La hija de Santa - Terri (2006) *Detrás de la máscara: El encumbramiento de Leslie Vernon - Jamie (Bridgette Newton) (2006) *American Pie 5: Carrera al desnudo - Brandy (Candace Kroslak) (2006) *El perfume: Historia de un asesino - Voces adicionales (2006) *Aceptados - Kiki (Diora Baird) (2006) *La maldición de la flor dorada - Chang Jiang (Li Man) (2006) *La iniciación de Sarah - Voces adicionales (2006) *Re-Animado - Voces adicionales (2006) *Alex Rider: Operación Stormbreaker - Jack Starbright (Alicia Silverstone) (2006) *Salón de belleza - Joanne (Mena Suvari) (2005) *Caos - Voces adicionales (2005) (redoblaje) *Como si fuera cierto - Voces adicionales (2005) *El pequeño Vanya - Natasha (Polina Vorobieva) (2005) *Karol: El hombre que se convirtió en Papa - Madre de Jozef (Kinga Preis) (2005) *Elvis: Camino a la fama - Actriz (Azure Parsons) (2005) *American Pie: Campamento de bandas - Dra. Choi (Lily Mariye) (2005) *El imperio de los lobos - Anna Heymes (Arly Jover) (2005) *Los días del abandono - Lea (Gea Lionello) (2005) *Frankenfish: La criatura del pantano - Mary Callahan (China Chow) (2004) *El Hip Hop está que arde - Beautifull (Meagan Good) (2004) *Ike: Countdown to D-Day - Rusty Parker (en film) (Rita Hayworth) (2004) *Están entre nosotros - Jane (Natthaweeranuch Thongmee) (2004) *Trauma - Reportera (Jamie Cameron) (2004) *Sociedad secreta 3 - Verónica Bell (Brooke D'Orsay) (2004) *Juego de viernes por la noche - Melissa (Ryanne Duzich) (2004) *Las ex novias de mi novio - Katie (Vivian Bang) (2004) *Espanglish - Monica (Cecila Suarez) (2004) *El departamento - Alex (Rose Byrne) (2004) *La historia de Ted Bundy - Katie (Crystal Bublé) (2003) *La sonrisa de Mona Lisa - Alumna (Krysten Ritter) (2003) *American Pie: La boda - Candence Flaherty (January Jones) (2003) *Kill Bill Vol. 1 - La Novia/Mamba Negra (Uma Thurman) (2003) (3ª versión) *Peter Pan - Tigrilla (Carsen Gray) (2003) *Legalmente rubia 2 - Reena (Mary Lynn Rajskub) (2003) *Más rápido más furioso - Suki (Devon Aoki) (2003) *Fuego nuclear - India (Chiara Zanni) (2003) *El cristal con el que se mira - Jenny (Gretchen Mol) (2003) *Efecto vampiro - Novia de Jackie (2003) *Atrápame si puedes - Joanna (Kaitlin Doubleday) (2002) *Desierto de la muerte - Bennie Harper (Melora Walters) (2002) *El Hombre Araña - Chica en festival (2002) *Asesinato en Greenwich - Reportera (2002) *Un papá para Navidad - Amiga de Taffy (2001) *Un policía francés en Japón - Yumi Yoshimido (Ryōko Hirosue) (2001) *Consentida Peligrosa - Carla Briggs (Katherine Kendall) (2000) *Desafío al tiempo - Samantha Thomas (Melissa Errico) (2000) *Entre 100 mujeres - Voces adicionales (2000) (redoblaje) *La maldición del fantasma - Mary Alice (Stephanie Morgenstern) (2000) *El Grinch - Betty Lou Quien (Molly Shannon) (2000) *El atentado contra el presidente - Nina Stahl (Ona Grauer) (2000) *Ladrones de medio pelo - Linda (Julie Lund) (2000) *El libro de las sombras: La bruja de Blair 2 - Erica Geerson (Erica Leerhsen) (2000) *Los 60s - Katie Herlihy (Julia Stiles) (1999) *El rehén - Stevie (Todd Bosley) (1999) *El tercer milagro - Barbara (Norma Dell) (1999) *Terremoto en Nueva York - Evie Lincoln (Lisa Nicole Carson) (1999) *Zona de guerra - Jess (Lara Belmont) (1999) *Del crepúsculo al amanecer 3 - Esmeralda (Ara Celi) (1999) *La maldición - Eleonor "Nell" Vance (Lili Taylor) (1999) *El quinto infierno - Voces adicionales (1999) *Las nuevas aventuras de Pinocho - Pinocho (Gabriel Thomson) (1999) *Marabunta - Scott (Patrick Fugit) (1998) *Los inventores - Jacques (Michael Spletcha) (1998) *Pi, el orden del caos - Jenna (Kristyn Mae-Anne Lao) (1998) *Estudio 54 - Kelly O'Shea (Aemilia Robinson) (1998) (doblaje original) *Volando por amor - Jane Hatchard (Helena Bonham Carter) (1998) *Todo por Roseanna - Cecilia (Polly Walker) (1997) *Al filo del peligro - Voces diversas (1997) *Arresto a domicilio - Cindy Figler (Jennifer Tilly) (1996) *Lo que ella siempre quiso - Voces adicionales (1996) *Un viernes de miedo - Gina (Kate Sargeant) (1995) *El club de las niñeras - Kristy Thomas (Schuyler Fisk) (1995) *Atrapado - Juliet (Victoria Shalet) (1995) *El imitador - Mary Jane Molohan (Holly Hunter) (1995) *Napoleón - Nancy (Mignon Kent) (1995) *Terror en Hong Kong - Joyce (Charlie Yeung) (1995) *Ricky Ricón - Reportera (Wanda Christine) (1994) *Cuatro mujeres y un destino - Anita Crown (Mary Stuart Masterson) (1994) *La guerra - Billy Lipnicki (Christopher Fennell) (1994) *Promesa rota - Daria Rostova (Tamara Gorski) (1994) *Anhelo de justicia - Selina (Dwionne Dickerson) (1994) *Seis grados de separación - Elizabeth (Heather Graham) (1993) *Las Tortugas Ninja III - Mitsu (Vivian Wu) (1993) *Los hijos de otras mujeres - Patty (Venus Terzo) (1993) *Toque al corazón - Adam Grant (Victor DiMattia) (1993) *El ángel malvado - Mark Evans (Elijah Wood) (1993) *Malicia - Paula Bell (Gwyneth Paltrow) (1993) *Querer es poder - Sullivan (Cameron Boyd) (1993) *El mundo según Wayne - Stacy (Lara Flynn Boyle) (1992) *Secretos - Alexa Adams (Nicole Eggert) (1992) *Salvados por la campana: Estilo Hawaii - Lisa Turtle (Lark Voorhies) (1992) *De hombres y ratones - Esposa de Curley (Sherilyn Fenn) (1992) *Malcolm X - Laura (Theresa Randle) (1992) *Cumbres borrascosas - Catherine Earnshaw (Juliette Binoche) (1992) (redoblaje) *Un destello en la oscuridad - Hijo de Dietrich (Anthony Walters) (1992) *Vida de solteros - Steve (niño) (Christopher Masterson) (1992) *In the Best Interest of the Children - Jessica Cain (Lexi Randall) (1992) *Los pequeños traviesos - Buckwheat (Ross Bagley) / Sra. Roberts (Lea Thompson) (1992) *Hiedra venenosa - Sylvie (Sara Gilbert) (1992) *Tomates verdes fritos - Ruth Jamison (Mary-Louise Parker) (1991) *Mi primer beso - Suzanne (Lynn Sellers) (1991) (redoblaje) *La Armadura de Dios 2: El Imperio del Dragón - Elsa (Eva Cobo) (1991) *Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio - Voces adicionales (1991) *Doctor Hollywood - Voces adicionales (1991) (redoblaje) *Un tiro por la culata - Niño pequeño (Philip Shafran) (1990) *Buenos muchachos - Janice Rossi (Gina Mastrogiacomo) (1990) (2ª versión) *Terror bajo la tierra - Mindy Sterngood (Ariana Richards) (1990) *El vengador del futuro - Pulgarcita (Debbie Lee Carrington) (1990) *Nieve caliente - Paulette (Charlie Spradling) (1990) *La noche de los muertos vivientes - Judy Rose (Katie Finneran) (1990) *Demasiado joven para morir - Amanda (Juliette Lewis) (1990) *La masacre de Texas III - Michelle (Kate Hodge) (1990) *¡Quiero que vuelva! - Jenny Slade (Julie Warner) (1990) *Capitán América - Voces adicionales (1990) *El precio del amor - Jane (Noley Thornton) (1990) *El campamento Cucamonga - Voces diversas (1990) *El inquilino - Amy (Barbara Tyson) (1990) *Kickboxer 1: Contacto sangriento - Mylin (Roshelle Asana) (1989) *Ciegos, sordos y locos - Recepcionista (Alice Spivak) (1989) *Magnolias de acero - Anelle Dupuy Desoto (Daryl Hannah) (1989) *Renegades - Prostituta (Heidi Von Palleske) (1989) *El castigador - Sam Leary (Nancy Everhard) (1989) *Tío Buck al rescate - Miles Russell (Macaulay Culkin) (1989) (doblaje original) *Cuando Harry conoció a Sally - Sally Allbright (Meg Ryan) (1989) (1ª y 2ª versión) *Noche de terror 2 - Alex (Traci Lind) (1988) *Cocodrilo Dundee II - Voces adicionales (1988) *Estaré en casa para Navidad - Nora Bundy (Courteney Cox) (1988) *18 otra vez - Robin Morrison (Jennifer Runyon) (1988) *Infierno rojo - Oficial Audry (Gigi Vorgan) (1988) *Un llanto en la oscuridad - Ethan Chamberlain (Jason Reason) (1988) *Ernest salva la Navidad - Pamela Trenton (Noelle Parker) (1988) *La cigüeña no espera - Lila (Sharon Brown) (1988) *El gran circo de Pee-wee - Gina Piccolapupula (Valeria Golino) (1988) *Atracción fatal - Ellen Gallagher (Ellen Hamilton Latzen) (1987) *Hellraiser - Kirsty Cotton (Ashley Laurence) (1987) (1ª versión) *El regreso a la preparatoria del horror (1987) - Callie Cassidy / Sarah Walker / Susan *Ernest va al campo - Moustafa (Hakeem Abdul-Samad) (1987) *El despertar del diablo 2 - Bobby Joe (Kassie Wesley DePaiva) (1987) *Creepshow 2 - Rachel (Page Hannah) (1987) *Manhunter - Molly Graham (Kim Greist) (1986) *Totalmente salvaje - Peggy (Su Tissue) (1986) *Águilas de acero - Julie (Shawnee Smith) (1986) *Ocho días de terror - Voces adicionales (1986) *Peggy Sue, su pasado la espera - Maddy Nagle (Joan Allen) (1986) *La chica de rosa - Andie Walsh (Molly Ringwald) (1986) *Cuenta conmigo - Gordie Lachance (Wil Wheaton) (1986) *La venganza del ninja negro - Takashi (Kane Kosugi) (1985) *Perfección - Sally (Marilu Henner) (1985) *Plaza Sésamo presenta: Sigan a esa ave - Marie Dodo (Cathy Silvers) (1985) *El color púrpura - Niño #1 (Maurice Moore) (1985) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2: La venganza de Freddy - Angie Walsh (Christie Clark) / Kerry (Sydney Walsh) (último loop) / Chica en bus #1 (Allison Barron) (1985) *Los Goonies - Mickey Walsh (Sean Astin) (1985) *Los exploradores - Lori Swenson (Amanda Peterson) (1985) *Rocky IV - Mary Ann Creed (Sylvia Meals) (1985) *Sylvester - Charlie (Melissa Gilbert) (1985) *Santa Claus: La película - Cornelia (Carrie Kei Heim) (1985) (1ª versión) *John y Yoko: Una historia de amor - Kyoko (8 años) (Larissa Anastacio) / Mujer #2 en galería en Londres / Fan en Londres (1985) *Mad Max 3 - Niño (Charlie Kenney) (1985) *Los gritos del silencio - Voces adicionales (1984) (2ª versión) *Mis dos mujeres - Maude Salinger (Amy Irving) (1984) *Contra todo riesgo - Edie (Swoosie Kurtz) (1984) *En un lugar del corazón - Possum Spalding (Gennie James) / Clienta de salón de belleza (1984) *Brigada especial - Oficial Thompson (Cynthia Rhodes) / Bobby Ramsay (Joey Cramer) (1984) *Gremlins - Voces adicionales (1984) (doblaje original) *Karate Kid - Ali Mills (Elisabeth Shue) (1984) (ambas versiones) *Terminator - Nancy (Shawn Schepps) (1984) *La cama ardiente - Clair (Anna Pagan) (1984) *Indiana Jones y el templo de la perdición - Short Round (Jonathan Ke Quan) (1984) (doblaje original) *Se busca novio - Amiga de Caroline (1984) (redoblaje) *Los niños del maíz - Vicky (Linda Hamilton) / Sarah (AnneMarie McEvoy) (1984) *Moscú en el Hudson - Lucia Lombardo (Maria Conchita Alonso) (1984) *La fuerza del cariño - Teddy Horton (Huckleberry Fox) / Janice (Kate Charleson) / otros *Christine - Leigh Cabot (Alexandra Paul) (1983) *Negocios riesgosos - Lana (Rebecca De Mornay) (1983) *48 horas - Candy (Olivia Brown) (1982) *Vaselina 2 - Dolores Rebchuk (Pamela Adlon) (1982) *Viernes 13 parte II - Vickie (Lauren-Marie Taylor) (1981) *Contigo toda la noche - Emily (Vernee Watson-Johnson) (1981) *Estallido mortal - Estudiante (Ann Kelly) (1981) *La laguna azul - Emmeline Lestrange (Brooke Shields) (1980) (doblaje original) *Viernes 13 - Annie Phillips (Robbi Morgan) / Marcie Cunningham (Jeannine Taylor) (1980) *Kramer vs. Kramer - Margaret Phelps (Jane Alexander) (1979) *Tiburón 2 - Sean Brody (Marc Gilpin) / Tina Wilcox (Ann Dusenberry) (1978) *Castillos de hielo - Sandy (Diane Reilly) (1978) *Superman - Lana Lang (Diane Sherry) (1978) *El show de terror de Rocky - Janet Weiss (Susan Sarandon) (1975) *Moisés (1974) - Voces adicionales (1974) *Más allá de la tumba - Emily Underwood (Angela Pleasence) (1974) *Serpico - Laurie (Barbara Eda-Young) (1973) (2ª versión) *La aventura del Poseidón - Robin Shelby (Eric Shea) (1972) *Willy Wonka y su fábrica de chocolate - Violeta Beauregard (Denise Nickerson) (1971) (doblaje SISSA) *Odio por odio - Juanita (Nadia Marconi) (1967) *La novicia rebelde - Brigitta Von Trapp (Angela Cartwright) (1965) *Loco por las muchachas - Laurie (Lyn Edgington) (1965) *Los diez mandamientos - Miriam (niña) (Babette Bain) / Nieta del anciano ciego (Mimi Gibson) (1956) (1ª versión) *Brigadoon - Ann (Dee Turnell) (1954) *Sangre por la gloria - Nicole Bouchard (Marisa Pavan) (1952) *Un cuento de Navidad - Martha Cratchit (Moiya Kelly) / Niño que compra pavo (David Hannaford) (1951) *Un gran tipo de papá - William Gilbret (Jimmy Hunt) (1950) *Juntos hasta la muerte - Julie Ann Winslow (Dorothy Malone) (1949) *El jardín secreto - Colin Craven (Dean Stockwell) (1949) *Navidad en Connecticut - Mary Lee (Joyce Compton) (1945) *La comedia humana - Ulysses Macauley (Jackie Butch Jenkins) / Mary Arena (Dorothy Morris) (1943) *Altas sierras - Marie (Ida Lupino) (1941) *Orgullo y prejuicio - Jane Bennet (Maureen O'Sullivan) / Anne de Bourgh (Gia Kent) (1940) *Las viñas de la ira - Winfield (Darryl Hickman) / Ruth Joad (Shirley Mills) (1940) *Jezebel - Stephanie Kendrick (Margaret Early) / Molly Allen (Janet Shaw) / Ti Bat (Matthew "Stymie" Beard) (1938) *La carga de la brigada ligera - Elsa Campbell (Olivia de Havilland) (1936) *Melodrama de Manhattan - Annabelle (Isabel Jewell) (1934) Películas animadas Cheryl Chase *Rugrats: la película - Aventuras en pañales - Angélica Pickles *Rugrats en París - Angélica Pickles *Los Rugrats: Vacaciones salvajes - Angélica Pickles Otros *Delgo - Kurrin *Vacas vaqueras - Molly *Chicken Little - Gansa sosa *Mi pequeño pony - Luciérnaga *Mullewapp - Voces adicionales *El gran escape de Yogi - Buzzy *La Navidad de Pinocho - Jeremías *El deseo de Annabelle - Annabelle *Érase una vez un bosque - Abigail *Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio - VOX *Un cuento de Navidad - Blanca Nieves *Daria en "¿Ya llegó el otoño?" - Danielle *La Navidad de los 9 perritos - Agnes Ann *Nestor, el burrito de largas orejas - Nestor *Jesús, un reino sin fronteras - Virgen María *Rainbow Brite y el ladrón de estrellas - Red *Don Gato y los gatos de Beverly Hills - Amy *Francisco Javier: El tesoro del Samurai - Niño *¿Es este el adiós, Carlitos? - Peppermint Patty *Jorge, el curioso 2: Siguiendo a sus amigos - Tina *Gulliver en el país de los enanos - Princesa Gloria *El gran escape de Yogi - Buzzy / Bitsy / Exploradora *Fábulas: Ricitos de oro y los 3 osos - Ricitos de oro *The Ultimate Avengers 2: Los Vengadores 2 - Nakinda *Lucy sale sobrando, Charlie Brown - Peppermint Patty *He-Man y She-Ra: Especial Navideño - Princesa Adora *Los Cariñositos: la película - Generosita / Corazón Dulce *Jimmy Neutrón: Gana, pierde y ¡Kaboom! - Sasha Vortex *Blancanieves y el castillo encantado - Critterina / Moonbeam *Las Chicas Superpoderosas: La película - Voces adicionales *Bernardette: La princesa de Lourdes - Bernardette Soubirous *La telaraña de Carlota 2: La gran aventura de Wilbur - Charlotte *Charlie Brown y las tarjetas del día de San Valentín - Peppermint Patty *Scooby-Doo y la escuela de fantasmas - Phasntasma "Phanty" / Baxter *Nicolás, el niño que se convirtió en Santa - Niña / Mujer que lava ropa en río *Buen viaje, Charlie Brown (¡y no vuelvas!) - Peppermint Patty / Lucy Van Pelt Películas de anime Naoko Watanabe *Dragon Ball Z: Los rivales más poderosos - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: La Pelea de los 3 Saiyajins - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: El poder invencible - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: La Galaxia Corre Peligro - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: Los Dos Guerreros del Futuro, Gohan y Trunks - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: La fusión de Goku y Vegeta - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Milk Noriko Hidaka *Ranma ½, La Película: Gran Aventura en Nekonron, China - Akane Tendo *Ranma ½, La Película 2: La Isla de las Doncellas - Akane Tendo *Ranma 1/2 OVA: Akane y sus hermanas - Akane Tendo *Ranma 1/2 OVA: El dragón de las siete cabezas - Akane Tendo Kotono Mitsuishi *Sailor Moon R: La promesa de la rosa - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon S: La princesa de la luna - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero negro de los sueños - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon Mayumi Shou *Dragon Ball Z: Devuélvanme a mi Gohan - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: El hombre más fuerte de éste mundo - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: La batalla más grande del mundo está por comenzar - Milk Hiroko Emori *Dragon Ball: Aventura Mística - Chaoz *Dragon Ball Z: La batalla más grande del mundo está por comenzar - Chaoz *Dragon Ball Z: La galaxia corre peligro - Chaoz *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Chaoz Otros *Doraemon: El dinosaurio de Nobita - Andrea (Shizuka) *Dragon Ball: La leyenda de Shen Long - Madre de Panzy *Mujercitas - Amy March *Remi, La Película - Mattia *Sailor Moon R: La leyenda de la Reina Xenian - Darien (niño) *Ranma ½, La Película: Gran Aventura en Nekonron, China - Insertos *Ranma ½, La Película 2: La Isla de las Doncellas - Insertos *Ranma 1/2 OVA: Akane y sus hermanas - Insertos *Ranma 1/2 OVA: El dragón de las siete cabezas - Insertos *Cowboy Bebop: La pelicula - Vendedora de mostrador en minisuper *Los padrinos de Tokio - Voces adicionales *Sin, la película - Elyse Stewart *Robotech: Las crónicas de la sombra - Ariel *Robotech: El amor sigue vivo - Ariel/Marlene / Annie "Menta" LaBelle Anime Kotono Mitsuishi * Sailor Moon - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon / Princesa Serena / Sailor Moon niña y anciana (ep. 9) *Sailor Moon R - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon / Neo Reina Serena *Sailor Moon S - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon SuperS - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon / Chibi Chibi/Sailor Chibi Chibi Moo *Sailor Moon Crystal - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon Hiroko Emori *Dragon Ball - Chaoz *Dragon Ball Z - Chaoz *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Chaoz *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters - Chaoz *Dragon Ball Super - Chaoz Naoko Watanabe *Dragon Ball Z - Milk (2ª voz) *Dragon Ball GT - Milk *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Milk *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters - Milk *Dragon Ball Super - Milk Yumi Kakazu *Inuyasha - Ayame *Frontera sin ley - Asaka *Bleach - Lirin Kae Araki *Sailor Moon - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon (eps. 44-46) *Sailor Moon R - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon (eps. 47-50) Mayumi Shou *Dragon Ball - Milk / Princesa Misa *Dragon Ball Z - Milk (1ª voz) Yūko Kaida *Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros - Shimei Ryomou *Crónicas Pokémon - Dara Yumi Touma *Dragon Ball - Chica en la Ciudad del Oeste (ep. 45) *Pokémon: Generación Avanzada - Caroline (7ª temp.) Yuri Shiratori *Zero, el guerrero cósmico - Helmatier *Pokémon: Generación Avanzada - Nancy Yuriko Yamamoto *Dragon Ball - Shao *Sally, la brujita - Sally Yumeno / Sally malvada (ilusión de Karen) / Sally niña / Yoko (ilusión de Sally) / Lado oscuro de Sally / Princesa de la Estrella Spica / Sally la sirena Otros *Los Bits - Willybit *Blue Seed - Akiko *Zatch Bell - Hirofume *Robots Ninja - Lenny Ai *Yaiba - Yaiba Kurogane *Cyborg 009 - Dina / Rosa *Los Gatos Samurai - Abigail *Espíritu de lucha - Aiko Date *Pokémon - Personajes varios *Belle y Sebastian - Sebastian *Shin-chan - Voces adicionales *El duende mágico - Jane Turner *Naruto - Tonton / Tsume Inuzuka *Eyeshield 21 - Riko Kumabukuro *Liga del Dragón - Princesa Wiina *Mirmo Zibang - Etsumi Kido / Win *La novicia rebelde - María Von Trapp *Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon - Lailai *Shaman King - Eliza / Doncella Jeanne *Las aventuras de Peter Pan - Tiger Lily *Katy la Oruga - Hermana menor de Katy *Inuyasha - Momiji / Mujer ladrona (ep. 56) *Deltora Quest - Neridah / Elsa / Furansatzu *Voltron, defensor del universo - Reina Merla *La familia Robinson - Jack Robinson (1ª voz) *Tico y sus amigos - Nagisha (Doblaje original) *Bucky en busca del mundo cero - Reina Klincher *Los tres pequeños fantasmas - Voces adicionales *Dante el señor de los demonios - Voces adicionales *Sailor Moon - Niño en público (ep. 32) / Reina Serenity *Dr. Slump: Las travesuras de Aralé - Voces adicionales *Robotech: La Nueva Generación - Annie "Menta" LaBelle *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Alexis Rhodes (Asuka Tenjoin) (eps. 15-52) *Robotech: La Saga de Macross - Lisa Hayes / Sammie Porter *Aventuras de la pequeña sirenita por Saban - Princesa Cecilia *Bakugan - Bakugan Legendario Lars Lion Haos / Reina Serena *Dragon Ball - Goku niño (flashback ep. 134) / Voces adicionales *Sally, la brujita - Poron / Kanta (ep. 15) / Presentación de episodios *Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z - Violeta / Shirino Janko/Coco Cheval *Robotech: Los Maestros de la Robotecnia / La Cruz del Sur - Nova Satori / Música *Kitaro - Niña gato (algunos loops, ep. 12) 7 Niño jugando con balón de soccer (ep. 4) *Slam Dunk - Mary Kawai / Fuji (2ª voz) / Tatsuhiko Aota (niño) / Takenori Akagi (ñiño) (ep. 95) *Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles - Charlotte de Poulignac / Madame Sharon de Poulignac (1ª voz) / Príncipe Luis José *Cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm - Princesa Genoveva / María / Caperucita Roja / Bella Durmiente / Josephine / Princesa Helena / Paloma / Gretel *Dr. Slump 2 - Obotchaman / Tsururin Tsun / Bazan / Profesora Sadako / Princesa del Templo del Dragón / Señora Sarada / Chico de la jungla / Chiquidiablo / Koita Aoyo - Kintaman / Sirvienta Akiko / Esposa del Rey Risitas / Chica que entró a la tienda de lenceria / Voces adicionales Series animadas Grey DeLisle *Generador Rex - Mesera *¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. - Jen *KND: Los chicos del barrio - Lizzie Devine *La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy - Vicky Cheryl Chase *Rugrats crecidos - Angélica Pickles *Aventuras en pañales - Angélica Pickles Tara Strong *X-Men - Illyana Rasputin *Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena - Serena Otros *Los Simpson - Lisa Simpson (Temps. 1-15) / Maggie Simpson (Temps. 2-13) *Seabert - Aura *Kissyfur - Kissyfur *Ricky Ricón - Freckles *El fantástico Max - Zoe *Kidd Video - Hadita Mary *Bratz - Voces adicionales *La burbuja azul - Reseda *La historia sin fin - Atreyu *Robotboy - Debs Turnbull *El mundo de Quest - Anna *El crítico - Margo Sherman *Daria - Sandi Griffin (ep. 1) *Rainbow Brite - Red (1ª voz) *Invasor Zim - Moofy / Jessica *¿Dónde está Wally? - Wenda *Las aventuras de Cobi - Petra *Ben 10 - Charmcaster (3ª voz) *BraveStarr - Voces adicionales *Mónica y su pandilla - Cascarón *Ren y Stimpy - Anthony / Juanito *Duck Dodgers - Voces adicionales *Los cazafantasmas - Jessica Wray *El joven Robin Hood - Lady Marian *Ewoks - Princesa Kneesaa (2ª voz) *Fútbol callejero - Voces adicionales *Los locos Addams - Merlina Addams *Bombitas - Bonnie Wagner / Panqué *M.A.S.K. - Computadora de M.A.S.K. *Code Lyoko - Suzanne Hertz (1ª voz) *Titán sim-biónico - Voces adicionales *Ben 10: Omniverse - Princesa Looma *Ugly Americans - Criatura dando a luz *Lorenzo y Pepita - Hermana de Goyito *Celebrity Deathmatch - Mary-Kate Olsen *Pelos de zanahoria - Pelos de zanahoria *Popeye: una nueva generación - Russell *Static Shock - Hawkgirl / Madelyn Spaulding *Looney Tunes - Voces adicionales (4ª etapa) *Defensores de la tierra - Kishin / Mara (2ª voz) *El Gordo Alberto y la Pandilla Cosby - Dee Dee *She-Ra: La princesa del poder - Princesa Adora *El show de los Looney Tunes - Voces adicionales *Las aventuras de Marianne - Marianne Flambelle *El Capitán Planeta y los planetarios - Linka (2ª voz) *La más grande aventura: Historias de la Biblia - Margo *¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? - Voces adicionales *Hora de aventura - Mamá de Princesa Grumosa (1ª voz) *Los Motorratones de Marte - Charlene "Charley" Davidson *KND: Los chicos del barrio - Laura Limpin / Margaret (niña) *Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes - Voces adicionales *Los verdaderos cazafantasmas - Janine Melnitz (algunos eps.) *Gárgolas - Lady Grouch/MacBeth / Canmore (niño) / Maggie Reed *Daniel el travieso - Margaret Wade / Joey McDonald / Alice Mitchell *Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena - Jennifer Nocturne / Agente Locke *Los Pitufos - Laura (ep. 44) / Sassette (13 años) (temp. 8) / Voces adicionales *La vida moderna de Rocko - Dra. Paula Hutchison (1ª voz) / Personajes diversos *Doug - Patti Mayonaisse / Edwina Klutz / Bombón Valentino (versión Nickelodeon) *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Lyrica Lilac / Gabriella "Gabby" (6ª temp.) *El Tigre: las aventuras de Manny Rivera - Granmami Aves / Profesora Lupita / Zoe Aves (un ep.) *Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Sasha Vortex / Ignishka Stroganovsky / Voces adicionales Series de TV Benji Gregory *ALF - Brian Tanner (2ª voz) *Alf: Especial de Navidad - Brian Tanner Staci Keanan *Paso a paso - Dana Foster (1991-1998) *Mis dos papás - Nicole Bradford (1987-1990) Mary Lynn Rajskub ''' *24 - Chloe O'Brian (temps. 7-8) *24: Vive un nuevo día - Chloe O'Brian '''Otros *Stranger Things - Claudia Henderson (Catherine Curtin) (2017-presente) *Teen Wolf - Corrine (Marisol Nichols) (1ª voz) *Caso resuelto **Lauren Hines (Amy Hathaway) (temp. 5, ep. 4) (2009) **Cherie Walker (Natasha Gregson Wagner) (temp. 6, ep. 1) (2010) *Agente Carter - Whitney Frost (Wynn Everett) *Hell's Kitchen - (Maria Torrisi) *Domingo increíble - Tracey Gold *La niñera - Niñera #3 (Peggy Blow) *Suits - Charise (Chantal Quesnelle) *Los 4400 - Dorothy (Wendy Russell) *El juego de tronos - Ros (Esmé Bianco) *True Blood: Sangre verdadera - Lettie Mae Thornton (Adina Porter) *Blanco humano - Layla (Autumn Reeser) *El señor de las bestias - Iara (Sam Healy) *Doogie Howser **Wanda (Lisa Dean Ryan) **Enfermera Michele Faber (Robyn Lively) (1991-1993 *90210 - Kimberly McIntyre (Jessica Lucas) *Niños en crecimiento - Anita (Rumiko Ukai) *Los inventores - Jacques (Michael Spletcha) *Doctor House - Madre joven (Kylee Cochran) *Close to Home - Amy Flynn (Shannon Floyd) *Life: De por vida - Olivia (Christina Hendricks) *Mr. Belvedere - Heather Owens (Tracy Wells) *Mellizas y rivales - Enid Rollins (Amy Danles) *Tiempos inolvidables - Michael (Benjamin Plener) *Dinastía - Claudia Blaisdel (Pamela Bellwood) *Saint-Tropez - Jessica Lowry (Tonya Kinzinger) *Dinosaurios - Charlene Sinclair (Sally Struthers) *Se hará justicia - Abigail "Abby" Perkins (Michele Greene) (1986-1991) *Amigos - Rachel Karen Green (Jennifer Aniston) (1994-2004) *La Casa Noble - Orlanda Ramos (Julia Nickson) *Six Feet Under - Claire Fisher (Lauren Ambrose) *Viajeros - Jeffrey Jones (2ª voz) (Meeno Peluce) *Diarios de vampiros - Jules (Michaela McManus) *La pintoresca vida de Tim - Helen (Edie McClurg) *Viernes de fútbol - Julie Taylor (Aimee Teegarden) *Kath y Kim - Penny Peterson (Catherine Reitman) *Mentes criminales - Aaliyah Nadir (Andrea Gabriel) *Life: De por vida - Jill Abraham (Marsha Thomason) *Los Hart investigadores - Marilee (niña) (Lili Haydn) *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo - Piper (Kara Crane) *Boardwalk Empire - Gillian Darmody (Gretchen Mol) *El show de los 70 - Mesera Sally (Mary Pat Dowhy) *Diseño femenino - Suzane Sugarbaker (Delta Burke) *Hechizada - Tabitha Stephens (2ª voz) (Erin Murphy) *Los gemelos Edison - Annie Edison (Marnie McPhail) *Paso a paso - Brendan Lambert (1ª voz) (Josh Byrne) (1991-1996) *La esposa ejemplar - Olivia Sumner (Sarah Litzsinger) *The Glades: Sol mortal - Sra. Wyatt (Kathleen Wilhoite) *Parker Lewis, el ganador - Annie Sloan (Jennifer Guthrie) *Las aventuras de Snobs - Charlie Oakley (Samuel Rosek) *Aves de Rapiña - Gary (4 años) (Matthew Michael Josten) *ICarly - Reportera (Claudia Choi) / Alison (Elisabeth Abbott) *Leyendas del simio de oro - Whitney Bunting (Kim Cattrall) *Salvados por la campana - Lisa Turtle (2ª voz) (Lark Voorhies) *Mejorando la casa - Randy Taylor (niño) (Jonathan Taylor Thomas) *Dos hombres y medio - Prudence (Megan Fox) / Jill (Nadia Bjorlin) *El séquito - Melissa Gold (Perrey Reeves) (temps. 6-7) / Voces adicionales *V Invasión Extraterrestre - Robin Maxwell (Blair Tefkin) (redoblaje) *Las nuevas aventuras de Beans Baxter - Cake Lase (Karen Waldron) *Nikita - Reportera (Imali Perera) / Chica rubia (Lauren Vandenbrook) *Sobrenatural - Cindy McClellan (Juliana Wimbles) / Alice (Aili Storen) *Melrose Place - Natasha (Annie Ilonzeh) / Bartender (Christine Bailey) *Cuello blanco - Sara Ellis (Hilarie Burton) / Maria Fiametta (Callie Thorne) *Los años maravillosos - Jessica Thomas (Alicia Silverstone) *Los misterios del padre Dowling - Hermana Stephanie "Steve" (Tracy Nelson) *True Blood: Sangre verdadera - Lettie Mae (Adina Porter) / Missy (Heather Fox) *Academia de modelos - Marie-Lou (Séverine Ferrer) / Sandra (Marjorie Treillaumas) *Guardianes de la bahía - Shauni McClain (Erika Eleniak) / Jackie Quinn (Susan Anton) *Pobrezas y riquezas - Doreen Clostherman (Laura Jacoby) / Julian Taylor (Eva La Rue) *La oficina - Caroll Stills (Nancy Carell) / Joven Michael (Jake Kalender) / Enfermera (Sarah Baker) *Smallville - Dr. Lia Teng (Françoise Yip) / Amanda Rothman (Jud Tylor) / Karen Gallagher (Pascale Hutton) *El mentalista **Marie Jarret Bajoran (Zoe McLellan) (temp. 3, ep. 7) (2010) *Monk - Christine Rutherford (Janine Theriault) / Cajera (Sharmila Devar) / Arlene Boras (Angela Kinsey) / Allison Clark (Stephanie Reibel) / Reportera (Shannon Sweetmon) *Chica indiscreta - Beth (Sue Jean Kim) / Mesera (Jerrika Hinton) / (Georgina Chapman) / Kali (Jody Flader) / Tatiana (Kati Rediger) / Danielle Billinkoff / Ivanka Trump / Invitada / Camarera / Cecily von Ziegesar *Cortes y puntadas - Chica en fiesta porno / Voz en hospital / Leitgh Moriata (Saemi Nakamura) / Instructora de pilates (Susan Chuang) / Voz en aeropuerto #1 / Maki (Diane Mizota) / Enfermera #2 (Cheryl Carter) / Tabitha Maloney (Kathleen Rose Perkins) / Chica en bar (Cyia Batten) / Mesera / Abigail Sullivan (Amy Farrington) / Julia joven (Sarah Scott) / Chica (Diane Yang) / Rubia sexy (Sara Wells) *Hechiceras **Eva (Clare Carey) (temp. 4, ep. 48) (2000) **Anling (Jeanne Chinn) (temp. 4, ep. 70) (2001) **Abogada (Kathe Mazur) (temp 4, ep. 77) (2002) **Julie (Deborah Kellner) (temp 4, ep. 85) (2002) **Mylie (Jaime Pressly) (temp 5, ep. 89) (2002) **Jessica (Erinn Bartlett) (temp. 5, ep. 101) (2003) **Becca (Clarissa Romano) (temp. 5, ep. 102) (2003) **Jenna (Monika Schnarre) (temp. 5, ep. 105) (2003) **Kara (Colleen Porch) **Enola (Elena Finney) (temp. 6, ep. 126) (2004) **Elisa (Jennifer O'Dell) (temp. 6, ep. 131) (2004) **Brenda Castillo (Bre Blair) (temp. 7, ep. 138) (2004) **Avatar Beta (2ª voz) (Patrice Fisher) **Joanna (Laura Regan) (temp. 7, ep. 155) (2004) **Vivian (Tina Morasco) *Ciencias para niños - Pico *Una familia modelo - Recepcionista (Jessica Randle) / Vendedora (Nakia Burrise) / Voces diversas *Xena: La princesa guerrera - Baria (un ep.) *Dawson's Creek - Voces adicionales *infieles - Voces adicionales *¡Lotería! - Voces adicionales *Matlock - Voces adicionales *Level Up - Voces adicionales *Kyle XY - Voces adicionales *Cybernet - Voces adicionales *El suceso - Voces adicionales *El noticiero - Voces adicionales *Alien Nation - Voces adicionales *Falling Skies - Voces adicionales *CSI: En la escena del crimen **Chica drogada (Erin Foster) (temp. 4, ep. 16) (2004) **Esposa molesta (Mandy Kaplan) (temp. 4, ep. 17) (2004) **Marissa Manning Clearly (Amee Gray) (temp. 4, ep. 18) (2004) **Crystal Coombs (Lisa Sheridan) (temp. 4, ep. 23) (2004) **Amber Hamshaw (Katy Selverstone) (temp. 5, ep. 8) (2004) *CSI: Miami - Voces adicionales *CSI: New York - Voces adicionales *Camino al cielo - Voces adicionales *El show de los 70 - Voces adicionales *La familia Salinger - Voces adicionales *El castillo de Eureka - Voces adicionales *Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales *Los años maravillosos - Voces adicionales *Los ángeles de Charlie - Voces adicionales *Malcolm el de en medio - Voces adicionales *El show de los Muppets - Voces adicionales *NCIS: Criminología Naval - Voces adicionales *El príncipe del rap en Bel Air - Voces adicionales *Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje - Voces adicionales *Galáctica: astronave de combate - Voces adicionales *Luisa y Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman - Voces adicionales *Haters Back Off - Voces adicionales Miniseries *Cuentos de la historia sin fin - Fly Girl (Stefanie Buxton) *Galáctica: Astronave de combate (2003) - Amante de Gaius Baltar Telenovelas y series brasileñas Carolina Kasting *El profeta - Laura Moura *La mestiza - Mariquinha *Corazón de estudiante - Mariana *Mujeres apasionadas - Laura Medeiros *Puerto de los Milagros - Laura Proença Juliana Knust * Apocalipsis - Zoe Santero (un loop, trailer) *Dos caras - Débora *América - Inesita *Celebridad - Sandra Flávia Monteiro *¡Victoria! - Rubia Rodriguez *Los milagros de Jesús - Nénia *Río de intrigas - Marta Naidin Leticia Sabatella *Las brasileñas - Monique (trailer) *India, una historia de amor - Yvone Magalhães Queiroz Otros *Encantadoras - Ivone dos Anjos (Christiana Kalache) *CuChiCheos - Kátia (Cris Rebelo) *Escrito en las estrellas - Luciana (Manuela do Monte) *Passione - Lurdinha (Simone Gutierrez) *Belleza pura - Luana (Aline Borges) *Alma gemela - Judith (Keruse Bongiolo) *Señora del destino - Nalva (Tania Khalill) *El clon - Sumaya (Carolina Macieira) *Corazones Rebeldes - Marina (Natalia Lage) Dramas coreanos *Una joya en el palacio - Yeol li (Lee Se Eun) *Educando a la princesa - Reina (Yoon Yoo Sun) *La magnífica esposa - Go Mi Young (Park Joo Hee) *La reina de los reveses - Choi Yoon Young (Ki Ppeum) *El príncipe del café - Voces adicionales Documentales *Kevorkian - Entrevistadora *Chico interrumpido - Niña en obra teatral *Versalles: de la Gloria a la Revolución - Voces adicionales Videojuegos *The Rugrats Movie Activity Challenge - Angélica Pickles *Diablo 3 - Arcanista Audiolibros *Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos - Blanca Nieves Directora de doblaje [[Candiani Dubbing Studios|'Candiani Dubbing Studios']] *Doki *Lindsay *Doozers *Lalaloopsy *Aventuras en Lalaloopsylandia *Martha habla *Justo a tiempo *30 y viviendo en casa *Dragon Ball Z Kai (eps. 55-98) *Ciudad de pollos *Junior MasterChef Estados Unidos *El último exorcismo, parte II (3ª versión) *Alpha y Omega: El osito desaparecido *Alpha y Omega: Equipo de campeones *Alpha y Omega: La cueva misteriosa *Mónica y su pandilla *CSI: Cyber *Las aventuras de Tintín (redoblaje) *Cocinando con Haylie Duff *4 esposas, un marido *Súper insectos *D.C.: La Biblia continúa *Anomalisa *El engaño del siglo *Captive *Ya te extraño (doblaje mexicano) *¡Kazoops! *Wissper (doblaje mexicano) *United Kingdom *Pequeño demonio *Travesuras de una juez *Stranger Things (temp. 2) *6 días *Rescatando a Santa *Manhunt: Unabomber (versión Discovery) *Puertas abiertas *Código abierto *El titán [[Intertrack|'Intertrack']] * Sally, la brujita (primeros 51 /88 episodios) * Dragon Ball Z (algunos episodios) *Dr. Slump (segunda mitad) *Dr. Slump 2 * Ranma ½: La gran aventura en Nekonron, China * Ranma ½: La isla de las doncellas * Ranma ½: Akane y sus hermanas (OVAs 5 y 6) * Ranma ½: El dragón de siete cabezas (OVAs 7 y 8) *Slam Dunk (eps. 53-101) *Sailor Moon (eps. 66-200) * Yaiba [[Producciones Salgado|'Producciones Salgado']] * Robots Ninja Otros: *La otra *Chicas malas *La guerra de las suegras *Embarazada y entaconada *Red Riding *Caroline en la ciudad (debut como directora) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CBAudio *CINSA *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio, S.A. de C.V. *Dubbing Studios - Dubbing Maker *Intertrack, S.A. de C.V. *Ki Audio *Larsa *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Producciones Salgado *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Servicio Internacional de Sonido *Sonomex *Taller Acústico *Telespeciales Cine *La yegua colorada (1973) - Mujer en el Palenque Trivia *Ha participado en casi todas las películas de Pesadilla en la calle del infierno, a excepción de Pesadilla en la calle del infierno Parte 6 y Pesadilla en la calle del infierno Parte 7. Referencias Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA